


Baby Blue

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: After a long night with his lover, Travis has to leave. Sal dosen't like that idea, but there is nothing he can do.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly fucking short, it took only fifteen minutes to write out and edit.

“_Baby Blue_,” he whispered softly in his ear, warm hand caressing his bare hip. “It’s time for me to go.”

“Why?” _Baby Blue_ muttered, eyes still shut. “Must you leave at this very moment? Stay a little while longer…”

_Baby Blue_ melted in the sweet pair of lips Travis pressed against his own. The kiss was sweet and savory, unlike how it was last night.

“Don’t leave me just yet,” he whispered so quietly, the other male had barely heard it. “One more hour?”

“I’m sorry, _Baby Blue_. You know what happens if my father gets home before I do. Last night was incredibly special, and I promise we’ll do it again sometime.”

Travis brushed the smaller male's hair out of his face, smiling at his imperfections that he loved so dearly.

“I’ll see you tonight, _lovely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea what this is.  
Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos- no pressure. Have a wonderful day, and thank you for reading.💕


End file.
